Fate Has A Plan Of Its Own
by MeMyselfI4
Summary: Dar, Tao, and Arina rescue a girl who has no destiny, Dar is ill often, and King Zad and King Voden decide to use the situation to their advantage and try to take the BeastMaster down once and for all. Now Complete
1. Scrying and Capture

**Fate Has A Plan Of Its Own**

**Notes:**

This is a story I wrote for a subject at school.

Dar and BeastMaster are one and the same. Demon Curupira gave Dar the power to talk to animals, which is why he is called BeastMaster, as well as Dar by his friends.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Scrying and Capture

* * *

**

The Ancient One was scrying using his bed of crystals when he saw something important that would happen. He didn't see the New Sorceress come up behind him, but by that time the vision had vanished.

"What is going to happen?" the New Sorceress asked curiously.

"Something which I need to cast a spell for," the Ancient One said absently as he prepared. When he was ready, he cast the spell and the New Sorceress caught a glimpse of what would happen. Her eyes widened.

"Will I have a part to play in this?" The Ancient One nodded, and, satisfied, the New Sorceress disappeared.

* * *

A compound came into view as an army, led by a young man with bleached hair, who was also wearing white robes and riding a white horse, rode atop the crest of a hill. He was known as King Voden, king of the Nords.

After surveying the compound, he led his men towards it. As they approached, men armed with swords rushed out to meet them. Voden slowed his horse down and was soon met by the head of the army.

"What do you want?" the captain asked.

"I wish to see King Zad as I have a proposal I would like to discuss with him."

Grunting in response, the captain sent one of the men to tell Zad the news. It wasn't long before the king in question came out with some more of his army.

"What do you want?" Zad said, looking up at the young king, who was still seated on his horse. In one swift movement Voden got off the mare, showing that he spent a lot of time riding.

"So you finally get off your high horse", Zad said, smiling. "I hear you have a proposal you want to talk to me about." Voden chose to ignore the first comment.

"Yes, I do have a proposal I would like you to hear, but I would like to talk to you in private." As Zad didn't trust Voden, he was a little hesitant to let him and his army into the compound, but he did want to hear what this proposal was.

"Come on in then!" Zad said, turning round to his army. After ordering them to get a feast of food and wine ready for them, he led the Nord King and his army into the compound.

* * *

Dar sat against the bole of a tree, eyes closed, wishing the pounding in his head would go away. He heard two people approaching and knew it was Tao and Arina. Tao had wanted to collect some more plants, and as they were near Zad's compound, Arina had gone with him. None of them had wanted to take any chances.

"Everything all right?" Tao asked. Dar opened his eyes briefly than closed them again.

"Yes, everything's all right." He grimaced as he experienced another wave of pain. When he heard the crackling of a fire, he knew what was coming. A few minutes later he smelt something vile.

"Here Dar," Tao said, putting a cup of something that smelt worse up close into his hands. Dar took a deep breath and before downing half the contents and almost choked.

"Not so fast," Tao said, chuckling, and switched cups with some water. After drinking the concoction, Dar waited a few minutes then opened his eyes.

"You and I have been travelling together for too long," he said. Tao just smiled and started sorting the plants.

* * *

Hearing the sound of a twig snap, Catherine turned around. Seeing no one, she stepped forward. Turning around again, she felt sure that someone was following her, yet still couldn't see anyone, no matter how hard she peered between the trees. Moving to face the direction she was travelling, she stopped when she saw soldiers in front of her. The leader, who was bald and not wearing any helmet, drew forward. Cath stepped back out of instinct but stopped when she felt a sword jab into her back.

"Are you going to come quietly, or do we have to drag you?" the leader leered. Cath said nothing in response, nor when he stepped towards her and yanked her shoulder bag off her back. Opening it, he pulled out different items and passed them around the circle. "Berries, a brush, comb, and ooo, look at this." The leader held up a dagger, the handle engraved with different big cats. He swung it in front of Catherine, enjoying the way she followed it with her eyes, then put it back in the bag. Putting the other items back in as well, he gave it to one of soldiers.

"Tie her up!"

Cath felt her hands being roughly held behind her and the rope bit into her skin as they were tightly tied together.

"Not trying to resist huh?" Zad said, stepping closer and leaning down until he was on her eye level. "I like that. Back to camp!" he shouted, standing up. Cath was pushed through the forest to Zad's compound. When they reached it and were let inside, they walked along a corridor until the centre was reached, where Cath was shoved into a cage.

"I think I'll keep your bag," Zad said, laughing and striding away. As she sat down on the prickly hay, Cath began to work out a plan of escape.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I will be updating Wednesday every week, but I may update later because of Christmas approaching.

Thank you for reading, and please review.


	2. Rescue and Hiding

**Fate Has A Plan Of Its Own**

**Notes:**

This is a story I wrote for a subject at school.

Dar and BeastMaster are one and the same. Demon Curupira gave Dar the power to talk to animals, which is why he is called BeastMaster, as well as Dar by his friends.

Late update by a day! Sorry! I was on yesterday and totally forgot about this, you know why? My addiction for _House, M.D._ still has quite a strong grip on me.

I forgot to put this in last chapter. I do not own the show BeastMaster, though it would be cool to see where they filmed it and to have taken part sighs

Also, I wrote the story by idea, not by chapter. When I put it together, I made the chaoters so each was a set number of pages.

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rescue and Enemies

* * *

**

Dar smiled as he saw Ruh amble into the clearing and lay down near him. It was evident that the tiger had already eaten his lunch. He had a look of content on his face, and purred when Dar scratched his side. The tiger and BeastMaster both looked up when they heard a shriek, to see Sharak fly down and land on a bench. Dar held out his arm and Sharak flew to it, then Dar walked out to a clearing where there were no trees. Holding his arm up, he watched as Sharak flew into the sky, then when the eagle was high enough, Dar used his powers to see through Sharak's eyes.

Zad and some of his army were leading a young girl towards Zad's compound. Judging by the look of the girl, she had spirit, and hadn't bowed down to the king; yet. Dar hurried back to the others. They must rescue her before her spirit was crushed and she became like the rest of the prisoners in there, who had no zest for life.

As she thought of a plan of escape, Cath was watching her surroundings. She noted where the guards stood, an important detail that could hinder her escape if she forgot. She also knew that the guards would change, but when was the question. That would probably be the best time to leave. She would have to be ready.

Judging by the smells that were coming from the buildings, it was lunchtime. She wasn't really hungry, (capture seemed to have robbed her of her appetite), but she liked to eat regularly. Thankfully that leader wasn't annoying her. He was probably having a feast. She didn't lose her temper often, but she was feeling close to losing it and punching him if he came to annoy her again. He had taken her bag, her dagger….

Cath remembered how he had swung it in front of her eyes, taunting her. She hadn't wanted to show him how much the dagger meant to her, but it had been hard not to. That dagger had been made for her by the village swordsman as a gift from her father, and had been given to her as a present on her fifth birthday. The village craftsman had carved the handle after the village had seen how she interacted with a mother tiger and her cubs that had lived a couple of miles away. She planned to get her bag and dagger before she left.

* * *

Dar landed in a crouch. In the dim light he could see Arina and Tao a couple of feet away, adjusting robes they had put on that were kept for occasions such as these, when they needed to not be recognised.

Standing up, he took his bag off his back.

"Thank you, he said, picking up the two ferrets that were chattering at his feet. Smiling, he put Kodo and Podo in their bag. Reaching below the staff, he pulled out his robe, and then put his bag back on before putting on the robe. Adjusting it so it framed his face, but threw it into shadows, he turned to find Tao and Arina ready. They moved out of the corridor, making for the centre of the compound where the prisoners were kept.

* * *

As it was now dark, and the flaming torches did not throw light on her cage, Cath had her back to the wooden bars and was moving the rope against one of them, hoping to sever the rope. She was using more effort than she got back in breaking of the rope, but she was patient and kept working on it. If Zad came she would move so her back was to one of the corners, so it would seem as if she trying to be comfortable, not trying break the rope.

Seeing a sudden movement in the light by one of the buildings, Cath froze. It had looked like a robed person had been standing there. When she saw another person, and then another, she moved into the centre of the cage. If that was the leader and his men, though she expected him to come and see her with several men and torches, she did not want to give them the chance to poke her with their swords. She was trying to see where they had gone when they appeared next to the cage. Trying to not show that she was scared, she watched them. One was at the cage door, picking the padlock. The other two were crouching near her.

"Don't scream, we're here to help you." The one closest to her lifted their hood. It was the BeastMaster, and Cath knew he would help her escape.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, except for this," she said, turning around and showing her bound hands.

"Come closer then, and Arina will cut the rope," he told her.

When Cath got close enough to the bars, she felt her hands being steadied by Arina, who cut through the rope quickly. When the bonds had fallen, Cath massaged her wrists, trying to get some feeling back into them.

"Have you unlocked it yet?" Dar asked the hooded figure at the cage door. The figure did one more move and the lock clicked open.

"Just finished," and to Cath, the voice sounded male, though it could be a female. Cath moved quickly to the cage door, and when she was outside, they started moving in single file towards the buildings, and freedom.

Around the corner of the cages came Zad and a good many of his army. The others hurried, but it was too late. The light from the torch Zad carried shone onto the cage, showing it to be empty.

"She's escaped!" he roared, "Which means the BeastMaster must be here. Search the compound! I want them both brought to me alive." With this, his army followed orders. As soon as Zad had started speaking, the four had started sneaking away.

Making their way with care, as it was dark, but as fast as they could, they found the passage. Using boxes Kodo and Podo had found stacked against the wall, Arina went over first, then Cath, and then Tao. The army was getting closer as Dar sat on top of the wall and jumped off to the other side.

They ran into the forest, holding hands so they wouldn't get separated in the dark. By the time the army had found the boxes against the wall and told Zad, and he had ordered that they were to search outside the compound, it was too late.

They had gone.

* * *

Woken by the sounds of the birds and animals around him, Dar rose to find sunlight peering through the leaves of the trees. Looking around, he saw Tao, Arina, and the girl they had rescued the night before, Catherine, still asleep. Smiling, he moved off towards the lake nearby. Kneeling but the sunlit speckled water, Dar splashed water onto his face. When he opened his eyes, he smiled to see Ruh at his side, lapping up the cool water.

When Ruh's ears pricked up and he stood, Dar also stood and looked in the direction Ruh was. At first, Dar couldn't hear anything except for sounds of the forest. Soon though he could hear what sounded like footsteps, like whoever was walking was trying to as quietly as possible. Dar scolded himself for not bringing his staff, but even as he did he heard a sound behind him. Turning, he saw Demon Iara standing knee deep in the water. He stepped towards her as she beckoned, and when he was also knee deep in water she cast a spell on him.

Feeling a sharp pain on either side of his neck, Dar put his hands on his neck and felt a pair of gills. Smiling, Iara stepped deeper into the lake. When she and Dar were both swimming to keep themselves afloat, she dived. Once they were a short distance under the surface of the water, Iara cast another spell. Nothing seemed to have changed, but when King Zad and King Voden could be seen standing on the bank, Dar realized the effect of the spell. The kings could not see Iara or himself, yet they could see the kings as if they were standing near by.

For twenty minutes the kings and soldiers of their army moved in and out of the view of the two underwater, then they disappeared altogether. Dar was worried about the other and wanted to see them, but he knew that the kings might have set a trap, and so waited, though anxiously. Time seemed to drag by, and when Dar was ready to swim to the surface despite Iara's warnings when he was flooded with relief. Tao and Cath were standing on the bank, looking around. Dar swam up and surprised Tao and Cath when he emerged from the water.

"Dar! We were wondering where you were. The Terrons and Nords were here before, and so we moved camp," Tao said.

"When we looked and couldn't see you, we knew you were okay," Cath said, and was about to say something else, but stopped when she noticed someone behind Dar.

"Cath, this is Iara; she is a sorceress," Dar said when Iara stood by his side.

"Hello," Catherine said.

"Hello Catherine," Iara said, smiling, causing Cath to become a little uneasy. Iara's smile was unnerving.

"We better get going," Tao smiled. "Arina's going to wonder where we are."

"Thank you Iara," Dar said, turning to her.

"You're welcome," Iara replied, and watched them go. When they were near the tress, Cath turned and saw that Iara had disappeared.

For once, Dar thought, Cath was out talking Tao. She hadn't stopped asking questions since they had left the lake.

"Why weren't you soaking wet when you stepped out of the lake?" Cath asked, trying to keep up with Dar.

"She cast a spell on the water. As you saw, she wasn't soaking wet either."

Arina stood up as they approached the new campsite.

"Dar, I am so glad you're okay. When you didn't come back, and the Terrons and Nords were close by, I was glad when we moved camp."

"Well know that I'm back, we can all relax," Dar smiled, sitting down.

"And we can have breakfast," Tao added, causing everyone to chuckle.

After breakfast, things were explained to Cath about Demon Iara, and then Dar sneezed. Tao smiled as he opened up his bag, and Dar sighed. He was getting a cold, Tao knew, and not all of the Eiron's teas tasted nice.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I will be updating Wednesday every week, but I may update later because of Christmas approaching.

Thank you for reading, and please review. I have enabled anonymous reviews, so those without a account can still tell me what they think of the story.


	3. Distraction

**Fate Has A Plan Of Its Own**

**Notes:**

This is a story I wrote for a subject at school.

Dar and BeastMaster are one and the same. Demon Curupira gave Dar the power to talk to animals, which is why he is caBeastMaster, as well as Dar by his friends.

I do not own the show BeastMaster, though it would be cool to see where they filmed it and to have taken part sighs

Late update by four days! I like finishing my stories before I post them so you don't have to wait long for updates, and yet I'm still behind.

On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Catherine was up bright and early the next morning because Arina had promised that she would help her practise sword fighting more before breakfast. She picked up her sword, which had been Arina's when she was younger. They moved to a small clearing and started practising, Arina teaching her more blocks while Dar and Tao sat down to watch. Dar was up in an instant when he heard Sharak screech, even though he had a cold, and they all stopped. Sharak was flying overhead and Dar saw that Zad and Voden were close by.

"We must go," Dar said, still looking at Sharak. "Zad and Voden are coming."

It was too late, as at that moment the kings appeared.

* * *

"So, the BeastMaster did rescue you," Zad said when he saw Catherine standing with Dar and Arina. Tao was standing behind the older two, trying to stay out of trouble. Cath and Arina stood, ready to fight, their swords in front of them. Dar reached into his bag on his back with both hands. Pulling out the two halves of his staff, he fit them together and swung the staff in front of him in a circle.

"What do you want?" he asked, eyeing the two kings. When did they combine forces? Then he remembered how they had been together at the lake. Behind the kings were their combined armies, but there seemed to be too little of them. He had no more time to think about it as the army came towards them. It was a quick battle, and seemed too easy to Dar, as if the armies weren't putting everything into it.

When most of the army was either lying on the ground or bleeding, the kings retreated. When the entire enemy had disappeared, Dar stopped moving, and seemed to be trying to hear to something.

"What's wrong?" Cath asked.

"It's too quiet," Dar replied.

"Oh no," Arina said.

Dar searched around the battlefield, for what though, Cath didn't know.

"Tao!" Dar called. When there was no reply, he walked back to the girls. "They've taken Tao," he said. Spotting something behind Cath, he hurried to see what it was.

At his discovery, she saw a side of the BeastMaster she hadn't seen before. Anger and guilt seemed to radiate from him. Twirling his staff, Arina not Cath stepped close. There was nothing they could say. At the speed the staff was spinning, it would hurt if they got hit. Dar sneezed, and the staff slowed long enough that Arina could step forward and take hold of it, slowing it to a standstill.

"Come on," she said, "let's go back to camp."

When they reached camp, it was evident how much was missing with Tao's capture, even though they couldn't say that they always enjoyed him being an endless chatterbox. They sat down, Dar nursing a cold, Arina cleaning her sword and Cath's, and Cath stoking the fire.

"Once I've finished cleaning the swords, I'll go and scout both Zad and Voden's compounds," Arina said. "Even though they have combined forces, I doubt that they would have made one big compound for all of them."

"I'm coming," Dar said.

"Dar, it is half a day's walk to get to Voden."

"Plus you need to get better, otherwise we will have to leave you here while we rescue Tao," Cath said, making a cup of tea to help alleviate colds.

"But if I had of seen Zad and Voden earlier, Tao would still be here," Dar said.

"Dar, you can't always see everything that is coming," Arina said, handing Cath's sword back. "Like you said before, you didn't know Zad and Voden were on their way when you were at the lake until they were quite close. So you stay here and get better, and I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll be careful, don't worry."

Dar sneezed, and Cath handed him the cup of tea she had made. When Arina had finished cleaning her sword, she packed a bag and left, walking through the trees in the direction Zad and Voden had taken.

* * *

Tao struggled to get free, but he was held tightly. He had tried to shout when he had found himself surrounded, but a hand over his mouth had quickly stopped that. When they reached Zad's compound Tao was shut in a cage, which, he noticed, was the same one Cath had been imprisoned in.

'Why aren't there more guards?' Tao wondered. As he had been led to the cage he had seen that there were the same number of guards as usual, and he feared that this was so Dar let his guard down.

When he saw Zad and Voden coming towards him, Tao didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew he would be used as bait to lure Dar. He was told to get out of the cage and obeyed, but when he was told to kneel before the kings, he refused. A quick kick to the back of his knees brought him to the ground.

"The perfect bait," Tao could hear Zad telling Voden. "The BeastMaster will come running, right pipsqueak?" Tao didn't reply and didn't look up, until someone grabbed his hair and jerked his head backwards.

"Right, pipsqueak?" Zad demanded. Tao's refusal to answer earnt him a slap across the face, and even though it stung, Tao didn't let them see that he was afraid. He just hoped that Dar wouldn't fall into the trap that was being planned.

* * *

Peering from behind a tree, Arina watched as the gates were suddenly flung open and a party emerged. A small group of soldiers could be seen first, then Zad and Voden, Voden on his mare, Zad walking alongside. Arina saw Tao next, hands bound and head high, who was being forced to walk by another soldier, and then there was a bigger group of soldiers. When Arina saw the direction they were heading in, she followed them, keeping to the cover of the trees.

It was getting dark at camp, and the fire was burning brightly, illuminating the faces of the two who were sitting around it. Ruh was on his own, hunting, and Kodo and Podo were asleep in their bag.

"How are you feeling?" Cath asked Dar.

"Much better thank you," Dar said automatically, his mind preoccupied. Cath noticed this and knew what Dar was thinking about, and that he wouldn't stop thinking about it until they rescued Tao. They went to bed soon after, both exhausted by the day's events.

* * *

It was getting dark when Arina got to Voden's compound in time to see the party go through the gates. Knowing that Tao was inside and was probably the centre of attention, Arina searched for a place to sleep for the night. Tomorrow she would walk back to camp and a plan could be devised to rescue Tao. Though the usual plan was to sneak in, rescue the person, (usually Tao), and get out of there, that would probably need to be altered because Zad and Voden had joined forces.

It was lunchtime the next day when Arina got back to camp to find Dar and Cath telling stories to pass the time. Arina smiled as she heard Dar recalling an adventure, and guessed that he had probably been telling most of them. He sounded a lot better.

"I've found where Tao is," she said, and noticed that Dar immediately looked up. "I went to Zad's compound first and hid behind a tree. They came out of the gates before long, Zad, Voden, Tao, and some soldiers. They headed towards Voden's compound, so I followed, and they all went into Voden's compound."

"What are we waiting for then?" Dar asked as he stood.

"First we'll have lunch and then we'll go," Cath said as Arina sat down. Dar sighed and joined them. He was eager to be on the move, because who knew what was happening to Tao.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I will be updating Wednesday every week, and will try to remember to. The key word is try.

Thank you for reading, and please review.


	4. Rescue and Retreat

**Fate Has A Plan Of Its Own**

**Notes:**

This is a story I wrote for a subject at school.

Dar and BeastMaster are one and the same. Demon Curupira gave Dar the power to talk to animals, which is why he is called BeastMaster, as well as Dar by his friends.

Update is on time! The day sure comes quick.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Rescue and Retreat

* * *

**

"Where's your BeastMaster?" Voden asked Tao, who was tied to a post in the fighting pit. Tao didn't reply, knowing that Dar was on his way, but hoping that his friend thought before he acted. Zad had disappeared, and Tao was sure that he was near the gates with soldiers, waiting.

* * *

Arina and Cath tried hard to keep up with Dar, who seemed to be leaping through the forest. When they were a few metres from the edge of the forest, they stopped to rest and try to work out a plan. It was nearing dusk, and the sun was moving towards the horizon. 

"We could use the tunnel under the wall," Dar said. "Then we could make our way to the fighting pit, where Tao is most likely being kept, and figure out something from there."

"But Cath doesn't have a robe," Arina said.

"She can use mine," Dar replied. "I'll be okay." Arina looked as if she was going to say something but didn't, and Dar smiled before leading them towards Voden's compound.

* * *

Tao winced as the light from the flames of the torches shone into the fighting pit. This was what he had feared. This was a trap, and he was the bait. Voden was now nowhere to be seen but Tao was sure he would be when Dar appeared.

* * *

The cement slab that covered the entrance to the tunnel under the wall rose so there was a gap between it and the rest of the cement. Dar looked out, and when the coast was clear he left the tunnel and hid behind a pile of bamboo. Shrinking into the shadows as a soldier walked past, he checked to see that there were no more near by before sending Kodo and Podo the message. The cement slab rose again, and Catherine hurried out of the tunnel and joined Dar. When again the coast was clear, Dar resent the message and it wasn't long before the bamboo hid all three, Kodo and Podo crawling off Arina's shoulders to their bag, which Dar had on. After a bit of confirmation of the plan, Arina and Cath put on robes and scurried off into the darkness. Dar stayed where he was, waiting 

There was torchlight shining in Voden's quarters, voices reaching them.

"Wait," Cath said. "I have to get my bag."

"Where is it?" Arina asked, hoping it wasn't going to interfere too much with the plan.

"I say it's in there," Cath said, pointing to where they were heading. They waited in the dark a bit, and soon Zad and Voden exited the tent, talking quietly, and passed by, not seeing the girls.

As soon as they were out of sight, Arina and Cath hurried inside, Arina picking up a plank of wood on the way. When they were in, Cath gleefully snatched up her bag, which was sitting on the table, and checked its contents. Arina lit the plank of wood from one of the torches and Cath helped her cover the top and sides with her robes, then they went to an empty hut and set fire to it and several others nearby. The wind helped to spread the blaze and the girls quickly left the scene, hiding from the soldiers that were running towards the huts. Arina and Cath hurried towards the tunnel and hid where they had before. Dar had gone.

* * *

A few minutes after Arina and Cath had left, Dar hid in a passage near the tunnel. When a soldier came past, Dar grabbed him and knocked him out, taking his fur and helmet and then dragged him further away from the tunnel. He quickly pulled on the fur and helmet and walked towards the fighting pit, hiding by the side of the steps. When he saw the smoke cloud in the air, he waited until he heard the pounding of boots on the front steps stop before hurrying up the side steps. 

Throwing off the furs and helmet at the top, he held onto his staff and somersaulted into the pit, ignoring the steps that led into it. Putting the staff on the ground, he got his dagger out of where it was strapped to the inside of his boot and cut the rope. Tao was quiet as Dar picked up his staff and they went quietly up the steps. When they reached the top, the smoke could be seen more clearly. They rushed down the steps and towards the tunnel, and a shout had them running.

"The prisoner is getting away!" Zad and Voden had seen them, and soldiers were after them.

Arina and Cath hastily got into the tunnel when they heard the shouts, and it wasn't long before Dar and Tao were jumping through the hole and they were all running down the tunnel as fast as they could.

Coming out into the open, the smoke could be smelt clearly, the shouting barely audible above the crackling of the fire. Even though they were soon out of sight of the compound, the sounds didn't leave their minds for hours.

They hadn't stopped moving since rescuing Tao

* * *

, even though it had been nighttime. As sunlight lit up the world, Dar let them stop and rest. Tao and Catherine fell asleep. Dar and Arina talked until he convinced her to rest, and then he listened to the sounds of the morning, tuning in to the forest and the life that lived in it. He roused the others after a couple of hours sleep and Tao suggested a place they could go. 

"There is a village about half a days walk from here. They have skilled healers, sword fighters, and an underground library that has scrolls of prophecies."

"Sounds like a good place. Will they be okay with us staying with them?" Dar was doubtful, even though many villages had loved having them as guests.

"Yes, because it will be a chance for knowledge to be shared."

* * *

They reached the village that afternoon, and as Tao had said, they were welcomed with open arms, and were shown to a guest hut that was roomy and well lit. A hole in the top of the hut let out the smoke of a fire, and could be covered when storms approached. Sitting around the fire that night, they discussed what they would do the next day. 

In the morning the chief would show them around the village. Arina was keen to see the village swordsman, as both her sword and Cath's needed to be sharpened. Tao was eager to visit the underground library and learn the histories of some of the prophecies. Dar wanted to see how the men fought in battle and some of their techniques. Cath was happy to just wander around.

In the afternoon, Dar, Arina, and Cath would go to the hot springs nearby, allowing two hours to get there and back. Tao would share prophecies of his people, the Eirons, with the elders of the village. As they had walked all night and then all day with only a few hours rest, they doused the fire and turned in for the night.

* * *

Woken the next morning by the noise of the village, Dar, Tao, Arina, and Cath quickly ate breakfast. Joined by the chief, he took them first to the village swordsman and then to the field, where the men of the village were practising. Tao didn't stay long at the field. Even though he had seen Dar fight many times, he still cringed when weapons clashed, so he beat a safe retreat to the library. 


	5. Relaxation and Sickness

**Fate Has A Plan Of It's Own**

**Notes:**

This is a story I wrote for a subject at school.

Dar and BeastMaster are one and the same. Demon Curupira gave Dar the power to talk to animals, which is why he is called BeastMaster, as well as Dar by his friends.

A day late. cringes Though it is better than Saturday.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Relaxation and Sickness

* * *

**

Dar, Arina, and Cath stood in front of the entrance to a cave that hid the path to the hot springs. Arina and Cath stepped into the gloom, not noticing that Dar wasn't following them. He was still outside, enjoying the sounds of the wild.

"Wait," Catherine said to Arina, who she could see dimly. "Dar isn't with us." She turned around and called up the passage. "Dar!"

Outside, Dar heard Cath and realized that she and Arina had disappeared, so he stepped into the cave. Reaching out in front of him to find where the girls had gone, he touched what felt like a rounded surface of the cave. Arina and Cath, who could hear him moving around, were quiet, listening to where he was. Moving, Dar found a passage and started down it.

Walking along, the way sloped downwards, and Dar stepped out into a cave. Connected to the passage by a small stretch of land, was an island with a tree growing on it. Walking across to the island, Dar sat under the tree on soft moss. Looking up, he glimpsed stars above.

* * *

She looked into the bed of crystals, watching in curiosity as the BeastMaster looked up. Smiling when she realised that Dar thought he was outside and seeing stars, which were actually stalactites growing on the roof of the cave, she looked on as Dar closed his eyes. Knowing what was going to happen to happen didn't stem the question she had of why it had to happen at all, but as it wasn't her time to help fate, and knowing what the Ancient One would do if she disobeyed, she continued watching and waiting.

* * *

"Where's he gone?" Cath asked in a whisper. They couldn't hear Dar moving about, and she was starting to get worried. Arina suddenly moved around her, and as there really was only enough room for them to move single file, Cath had to grab onto the wall to stop herself from falling. She ran after Arina who was at the entrance.

"Oh no," Arina said. "He took the wrong path." She dashed out of the cave, Cath following after her.

* * *

Breaking the surface of the water, Demon Iara started to pull herself up onto the island. When she saw the BeastMaster dozing under a tree, she almost fell back in. Quickly scrambling up the bank, she hurried over to Dar.

"Dar! Wake up!" she called, shaking his shoulders. When he didn't stir she started dragging him towards the water, as she was unable to use her powers, which were currently shielding her from the spell of the cave to shield Dar so he would wake up. If she had tried to shield Dar, the spell on the island could have an effect on her, and if she fell asleep their fates would be decided. Even though she was a sorceress, the spell on the island was stronger than her magic, meaning she couldn't stop the spell.

When she got Dar to the edge, she grabbed him in a hug and slipped into the water. As she felt stir she held him at arms length and didn't let go, even when he began to struggle, until he had opened his eyes. The relief must have shown on her face as Dar smiled at her. She let him go and watched as he kicked out, keeping himself afloat.

"What happened?" he asked, as she had started to swim away towards what looked like where the water came from. Now that he was in the water he could see that they were in a cave.

"I'll explain when we're out of here," she said, stopping until he drew beside her before continuing on. As they got closer the current got stronger, so strong that when they got to the cave wall they had no energy for talking. Iara gestured for Dar to go first and he nodded before diving under the water. She followed and kept behind Das as they swam towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

When they surfaced, Dar followed Demon Iara as she swam towards the shore that was visible. Dar smiled as he recognized where he was and caught up to Iara, who was treading water at the edge.

"So, what happened back there?" he asked. Demon Iara sat down on the bank and waited until Dar sat beside her before beginning.

"I have to swim through that cave to get to the other parts of my domain on the other side, and I always take a break going through from this die, despite the current being in my favour. As I pulled myself up onto the island, I saw you asleep under the tree. There is a spell on the cave that is dangerous to both you and I, as we cannot stop the spell, which sends anyone to sleep who doesn't have the magic to protect themselves and sit on that island. If I hadn't have seen you, you would have slept until you died."

"Why weren't there any fish or animals in the cave?" Demon Iara turned to Dar, who was looking at the cave he had escaped from.

"They know to keep out. Only people who do not know about the cave venture in." She wriggled her toes in the water. "Why were you in the cave?" I am sure Tao knows about the dangers of it and has already warned you." There was a pause as sounds from the village behind them reached their ears.

"Arina, Cath, and I were going to the hot springs, and we have to walk through a cave to get there. Arina and Cath went into the cave, but I didn't notice because I was enjoying being outside. It wasn't until Cath called that I realized they were inside. I couldn't see them in the dark, and even though I called and they answered, I couldn't find them. I found a passageway though, and that led to the cave, so I decided to sit down and wait for them. Next thing I know, you were holding me in the water." Demon Iara stood and Dar followed suit.

"I have to go now. I trust you know where you are?" Iara asked, her eyes looking sad.

"I do, and thank you," Dar said, smiling. Iara smiled back and stepped into the water until it reached her waist, before diving into the water and disappearing towards the cave. Dar watched her until she vanished before turning and making his way towards the village.

* * *

"Dar! What are you doing back so early? I wasn't expecting you back for another four and a half hours." Tao stepped out from the guest hut and walked towards his best friend, a grin lighting his face, which disappeared when he saw that Dar was alone. "But where are Arina and Catherine?"

"I got separated from them at the cave." They started walking towards the hut Tao had emerged from. "They walked into the cave, except I was still looking around. Cath called out to me and I went in, but I must have gone down the wrong passage, because I cam across an island with a tree growing on it." At this Tao stopped.

"That cave is dangerous! You didn't go onto that island did you?"

"That's what Demon Iara told me," Dar answered, walking past Tao, who hurried to catch up.

"When did you see her?"

"She swam into the cave and saw me asleep on the island, so she dragged me into the water and we swam back here."

"We'll have to give her something then," Tao answered as they stooped to enter the hut. "Though what can you give a demon who probably has everything she wants?"

"Give her a handmade gift, after all, it's the thought that counts," Dar replied, sitting on his bedding, which was laid on soft moss that was spread on the floor, while Tao hurried to make a fire. Within minutes it was blazing and they were both sitting by its warmth, sipping cups of tea Tao had made to combat colds. They were discussing what they could give Iara when Arina and Cath burst into the hut, both out of breath.

"Dar! We are so glad to find you here," Arina said between gasps. "Where did you go?" Cath straightened up, her breathing uneven.

"Can you warn us before you run off please? Arina didn't warn me either and I was almost knocked over!" They knew by her tone that Catherine was joking, and all laughed before gathering closer around the fire. As Tao handed cups of tea to the girls, Dar told them of how he had taken the wrong path.

"What's wrong with Iara rescuing Dar?" Cath asked upon seeing the looks of puzzlement on the other's faces.

"Iara has always been really unfriendly towards Dar, and us," Tao explained, banking up the fire so its warmth reached further. Though it was a warm day, the inside of the hut was cool. "As Dar is BeastMaster, if he dies when someone could of saved him, they have to face Curupira. Though since we rescued you Iara's attitude had changed. I reckon something's in the air."

"And I agree with Tao," Arina said, the firelight flickering on her face, casting it into shadow. "Something is going to happen which Iara has sense, an that sense has been strong enough for her to change the way she acts towards us." She handed her now-empty cup to Tao then stood and stretched. "Anyone still want to go to the hot springs?"

"I'm going to go back to the library," Tao said, collecting the other cups.

"I would still like to go," Cath said, standing up and extending a hand to Dar to help pull him to his feet.

"Seems like we're all ready then," Dar said, leading the way out of the hut.

* * *

The hot springs lay in front of them, steam rising invitingly off the water. Arina showed Cath a small cave nearby where they stripped to their underclothes and put their other clothes in bags they had brought.

Hearing a loud splash, they ran out to see Dar surface, pushing his hair away from his face. Looking at each other, Arina and Cath smiled before jumping in close to Dar on either side, causing water to splash over him. That started a water fight, and when they were too tired for that they simply relaxed, enjoying the naturally heated pool.

When it was time to start heading back they were glad to get out, for the water was getting too warm for comfort. They dried off with towels they had brought before dressing again and beginning the journey back.

* * *

The next morning Dar had a fever. Tao awoke at dawn to the feeling that something was wrong. He made Dar comfortable then set about making a tea to help reduce the fever. He woke Arina to go to the river to get some water, and woke Catherine so she could go to the healer of the village and ask if she had any of the plants Tao needed. As Tao laid a cloth cool with water on Dar's forehead Dar opened his eyes.

"Glad to see you're awake," Tao said, lifting the cup of tea that had been sitting near the fire and helping Dar to drink it.

"Where are the others?" Dar asked, his throat parched.

"I sent them on some errands," Tao replied as he helped Dar drink some water. As Tao rearranged Dar's bedding, Arina entered the hut, the bucket in her right hand.

"Here's the water you asked for."

"Thank you Arina. Could you put it there please?" Tao said, pointing to a spot that was close enough so he could reach it, yet far enough from the low burning fire that it wouldn't warm up. As Arina put it down and rearranged her own bedding, Cath stepped into the hut, her shoulder bag by her side. Kneeling beside Tao, she took it off and opened it, revealing the herbs from the healer.

* * *

Wonder if any of you will guess what's going to happen next chapter? smiles evilly

Please read and review.


	6. Battle and Questions

**Fate Has A Plan Of It's Own**

**Notes:**

I don't own BeastMaster; never did and never will. (I was getting sick of the long Author's Notes).

Yep, a week late. I know. You guys get two chapters today though.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Battle and Questions

* * *

**

Suddenly, outside, running feet and hurried orders could be heard. Arina pushed the drapes aside to see what was happening, but let them go just as quickly.

"Zad and Voden are coming!" Cath swung her shoulder bag onto her shoulder and helped Tao to get Dar onto his feet, his arms around their shoulders so he was supported in the middle. Arina held the drapes to one side for them then watched until they were out of sight, following the villages women and children, before strapping her scabbard to her waist and walking outside to gather with the men, ready to defend the village.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of walking at a brisk pace with very few stops, even for the sick or injured, they reached a series of caves. The wife of the chief assigned caves to people, and when Dar, Tao and Cath reached theirs, it was found to be a roomy cave with plenty of space for them all.

Tao and Cath helped Dar sit down before Cath went to ask the chief's wife if they could have some furs from the stock the village kept at the caves for times like this. When she returned with enough furs for them all, Tao had a smile fire burning using some wood he had found stacked at the back of the cave. Cath wrapped a fur around Dar before leaving the cave and running back towards the village.

* * *

With a clash, Arina's sword connected with the sword of one of one of Zad's army before she cut into his arm. The sword fell as the man dropped to the ground in pain, clutching the bleeding limb.

As Arina hurried to fight another, she caught a glimpse Cath dashing into the village and getting into a fight almost immediately. Picking her fights carefully, Arina was able to get as close to the moving swords as she dared. Arina turned to identify a noise, after seeing Cath defeat her enemy with a blow to the face, to find some of the huts alight. The crackling competed with the sounds of the battle still being fought.

Arina grabbed Cath's arm and gestured towards the fire. Getting the message, Cath ran into the forest but away from the caves, her sword still in her hand. The men of the village were doing the same, helping their wounded along. There was nothing that could be done now.

A shout rang out over the noise of the burning huts.

"Do not follow!" The army turned to Zad in confusion. King Zad, who liked to fight bloody battles and capture or kill every one of his enemies, did not want to follow the escaping villagers?

"They are of no use to us right now," Zad continued, "but there are things still here that will make it hard for them to warn to survive, and so make it easier for us to capture them later." Confusion was still present until Zad and Voden walked to a patch of ground that was covered with rugs outside one of the huts. They kicked the rugs and aside and then reached down. Grasping some invisible object, they pulled up a trapdoor. Voden turned to the army, whose minds were working overtime, thoughts of gold and jewels floating through their heads.

"This village has been known for its underground library, which contains scrolls telling of supposed prophecies for many years, but now the village will be known for it no longer." Some of the army were ordered to go down and bring up the scrolls, which were burnt in the fire in the centre of the village. The shelves were also burnt, and then four soldiers were sent down to use their swords to break up the roof, thus making the library collapse on itself. When that was accomplished, the rest of the huts were set alight, wood from the fire used to help them burn.

* * *

After making sure that Zad and Voden, nor any of their army were following them, the men, Arina, and Cath changed their direction and made for the caves. Arina and Cath went straight to their cave; Cath turning down the village healer's help for her bleeding and sore knees after one of the enemy had tripped her up.

They arrived to find Dar asleep, the escape having sapped his strength, and Tao sorting the herbs that he had got from Cath's bag.

"How did it go?" Tao asked, looking up as they entered the cave. Catching the sombre looks on their faces, he motioned for Cath to sit down while he prepared a poultice for her knees.

"Not well," Arina sighed. "We fought the best that we could, but once they set fire to the huts, we knew that we couldn't do anymore."

"We ran into the forest, not making for the caves until we were sure that they weren't following us," Cath said, wincing as Tao put the poultice on her knees. "For some reason though, they didn't follow us at all."

"How long has Dar been asleep?" Arina asked, cleaning her sword and Cath's with a cloth and a bucket of water.

"Ever since Cath left for the village," Tao replied.

For the rest of the day, everyone rested. A group of scouts were sent out to find suitable sites for a new village. Dar awoke several times and had to have some watery stew and cups of tea Tao made to help the fever, though he protested against the taste. His fever pitched that night, and Arina and Catherine were kept busy keeping him cool with wet cloths, giving Tao a chance to rest, which they had to force him to take.

In the morning Dar's fever had gone. Though he was sick of lying down, Tao wouldn't let him move much. It was after lunch when Dar was allowed to move around, and news was brought that a new site had been decided on.

* * *

The gathering of materials started almost as soon as the new site was found and agreed upon. Arina and Cath were helping to clear the site by moving rocks and tree branches. Dar and Tao were helping at the tree-cutting site. Dar didn't feel up to helping cut down the trees, so he and Tao were carrying the wood back to the caves so it could be kept dry. A break was taken for dinner, and then everyone worked again, even the children, until it started to get dark. The healer's hut was built first, and then the others in order of importance.

The days were filled with gathering, sorting, laying out, and building, with breaks in between. No one shirked and everyone pulled their weight. The children could be seen where ever they were needed, feeling important because they were helping to rebuild the village. It took fifteen days to build the village, and by the end of it, Dar, Tao, Arina, and Cath were more than ready to be travelling again.

Upon hearing that they were soon going to be leaving, the village went into a frenzy. The chief presented Tao with a book about healing, Arina and Cath with knives and their sharpened swords, and a new bag to Dar for Kodo and Podo. The old one was getting worn; the inside of the bag was almost scratched to bits by the ferret's claws, and the strap was starting to thin. They thanked the village for their hospitality and gifts, and as Tao put the book in his bag he spotted something. Pulling it out, he presented it to the chief.

"Here is a scroll from the library. I borrowed it to read, and when the village was warned of the attack, I put it into my bag without thinking." The chief took it from Tao with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you Tao for giving this back to us. King Zad and King Voden have burnt the others but this scroll they did not, and it will be the start of the new library."

With final goodbyes said, they left the village. They didn't know where they were going, but they did know they wanted to get as far away from Zad and Voden as possible.

* * *

The night was cool, the fires warmth welcoming, and a comfortable silence had settle over the group. Each was lost in their own thoughts, the noises of the night providing quiet background music.

"Are there any ritual sites around here?" Tao asked, checking the contents of his bag. Arina was going to answer when someone appeared by the fire, causing everyone to look up.

"New Sorceress," Dar said, standing.

"BeastMaster," the New Sorceress replied. "I am pleased to finally meet you, Catherine," she said, smiling at Cath.

"And I am pleased to meet you," Cath answered.

"Now, Tao," the New Sorceress said, turning to him. "There is a ritual site a day's walk from here. Keep going in the same direction."

"Why should we trust you?" Arina asked.

"There is danger in trying to turn the hand of fate." After the New Sorceress had disappeared, Tao turned excitedly to Dar.

"It could be a ritual site that everyone has forgotten. I've never heard of one nearby."

"But isn't she not allowed to meddle in human affairs?" Cath asked.

"Yes, but her telling us sounds like she is helping the hand of fate, like she said. It will be good to go and see the site," Tao answered. "We might be the first ones to see it for many years!"

* * *

This is the second last chapter. Almost finished!

Please read and review.


	7. Circle

**Fate Has A Plan Of It's Own**

**Notes:**

I don't own BeastMaster.

Last chapter **and** on time? Something must be wrong with me.

**This is the last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Circle

* * *

**

At the compounds of the kings, orders were given to rally the troops. Half a day after setting out, the enemy was spied on the horizon. They came together into the fray, swords clashing, arrows flying, sounds of pain filling the air.

The kings cursed as their men fell. King Zad fought harder than his men, striking down any who tried to harm him. Guards surrounded King Voden, who was shouting encouragement to his army but not taking part.

The battle was long, bloody, and nothing was gained. They parted at dusk, leaving the dead on the ground and the wounded to be helped along by those who cared about their fellow men

* * *

Tao was speechless, and Dar wondered why until the Eiron started talking again.

"This is amazing! Dar, take a look at all this!" As Dar looked around, he caught site of small paths leading away from the site. In the middle, lit up by sunlight streaming through the trees, was a block of grey stone, carved with different designs that Tao quickly moved closer to. "I can't believe this," he said quietly.

"What is it?" Arina asked.

"This is an ancient ritual site of my people. And these," he said, pointing to the paths, "lead to small altars."

"So your people used to worship gods?" Dar asked, tracing a design with a finger.

"Yes. It is written in our history books. The worshipping stopped when the elders decided that knowledge was better, more powerful than gods, and that knowledge was meant to be shared." They set up camp and Dar sat down and let Kodo and Podo out of their bag while Tao showed Arina the rest of the site. When Arina came back about half an hour later, she found Dar lying on a bed of moss, eyes closed.

"Dar!" she said, panicking and racing over. Dar opened his eyes, a lazy smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Arina asked.

"Nothing," Dar said. "Just resting."

Arina nodded and moved away to look at the block of stone. She hoped that Dar wasn't becoming ill again. He had been ill more times in the past month that he had ever been before, and she was worried, hoping that it was only where they had been that had caused Dear to become sick so often.

"Beautiful symbols," Catherine said, tracing them, scaring Arina. 

"Yes they are," Arina said, calming down after her fright. She glanced at Dar, noticing that Ruh and Sharak were near him, Kodo and Podo on Ruh's back. She hoped it wasn't a bad sign. They had lunch after exploring, and it was then that Tao started to get worried.

* * *

"Are you alright Dar?" Tao asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay Tao," Dar said with another lazy smile. Tao wasn't convinced though and motioned for Dar to hold out his arm, placing two fingers on Dar's wrist. Panic edged his voice after he had counted his best friend's pulse.

"Arina, count Dar's pulse for me and tell me what it is." Arina took over without a question, the worry showing on her face while Tao got out some herbs. "Cath, can you get some water please?" he asked, hurriedly building a fire. When Arina told him Dar's pulse rate he hurried with a tea. "Here," Tao said, helping Dar to drink it.

As night fell and Dar's pulse continued to steadily drop, Tao grew more worried, as did Arina and Catherine. Dar was now lying down while everyone bustled around him.

"Tao," Dar said, catching his best friend's attention. "It is no use."

" Don't say that Dar," Tao said, tears starting to show. "You won't die." Dar gripped Tao's arm.

"Look at me," he said. Tao shook his head stubbornly, looking at the ground. "Tao, look at me, please," he asked. The smile came back to his face when Tao looked up. "There is no use. As soon as my heart started to slow, I somehow knew. It will soon be my time to leave." Tao turned away from his friend, unwilling to believe that soon Dar would pass from the living world. He busied himself with the fire, and as Dar watched him he wondered if he should drink any of the teas Tao handed to him. He didn't wasn't Tao to feel guilty that he hadn't been able to save him, nor that he should have done more.

* * *

When Ruh turned his head, Dar followed the tiger's gaze and saw the Ancient One, the New Sorceress, Demon Curupira, and Demon Iara standing a few metres away. Tao, Arina and Catherine also looked around when they heard footsteps.

"How are you feeling Dar?" the Ancient One asked. "No pain or anything?"

"No thank you," Dar said. Curupira kneeled by his side. Cath caught herself looking at the demon's backward feet and quickly looked away.

"Are you sure you are feeling no pain Dar?" Curupira asked.

"I am sure," Dar said.

"Remind me again why my BeastMaster must die?" Curupira asked, turning to the Ancient One.

"Because it is his fate," the Ancient One replied. Iara stood silent, watching Tao who was also kneeling at Dar's side.

"His fate?" Tao asked, confused.

"Yes, as the prophecy says."

"The prophecy talks about Dar?" Tao was surprised. "I thought the prophecy talked about Zad and Voden."

"What prophecy?" Arina asked, speaking for herself and Catherine.

"Do you remember how I gave that scroll back to the chief of the village?" There were nods all around. It had been the one scroll that had not been thrown into the fire.

"What did this prophecy say?" Arina asked for everyone but the Ancient One, who looked as if he knew the answer.

"_The world cannot handle two,_

_Mortals who keep the balance,_

_Of dark and light._

_The older will die by means of another,_

_And the younger will take the place of the older._"

Tao recited the prophecy as if he had always known it.

"I can see why you thought the prophecy spoke of King Zad and King Voden," the New Sorceress said. "King Zad could get killed by someone in his army, and then King Voden could take over."

"So if the prophecy is talking of Dar, then who is the younger?" Tao asked.

"Catherine is the younger," Iara said.

"Me?" Cath asked, noticing everyone's eyes on her. "Yes child, it is your destiny," said the Ancient One.

"But then what is the means? I know that Dar will pass on, but how?"

* * *

"As it is your destiny to become BeastMaster, I cast a spell on Dar. The sicknesses would weaken him, but the last wouldn't actually be a illness, and it would cause no pain."

"The slowing of his heart?" Tao knew even as he asked. He turned away, grief silencing him for a few moments. Knowing that his friend's heart would just stop beating, even though there was no pain, was not a pleasant thought.

"So it is my destiny to become BeastMaster?" Cath asked, still in disbelief.

"Yes, but you may have to take a test, depending on Curupira's wishes," the New Sorceress replied.

"Like I had to," Dar said. His heartbeat was steady, for now. The idea of death didn't scare him; he had stared it in the face a number of times.

"It is time for the ceremony," the Ancient One stated, smiling at everyone's look of confusion. "It is simply something that is required for the passing of power from one individual to another,"

"And how is this carried out?" asked Tao.

"Demon Curupira and Catherine have to state their names and what they give permission for."

* * *

"I, Demon Curupira, give permission for Catherine to become the new BeastMaster."

"I, Catherine, accept my destiny of becoming BeastMaster, and will watch over the forests as best I can."

The New Sorceress stepped forward and cast a spell. A light surrounded Dar and split into two. The second light surrounded Catherine, and then both lights faded.

Catherine found that she could suddenly hear more than before, and a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"A bit overwhelming?"

Cath looked around and saw that Dar was smiling.

"Yes, a bit."

"You'll get used to it. It doesn't take long."

Everyone knew that Dar and Cath were communicating telepathically, and it was Arina who voiced the question that broke the silence.

"How long?" The Ancient One suddenly looked solemn.

"Morning."

That was only a few hours away, and everyone passed the time differently. The Ancient One taught the New Sorceress more about life; Demon Curupira told Cath about what she had to do, who then joined the others and talked with them, while Iara watched them all. Ruh, Sharak, Kodo and Podo stayed close to Dar, talking to him and also to Cath to help her get used to her powers. As the first rays hit the trees, everyone gathered around Dar again.

* * *

"Cath," Dar said, picking up the bag Kodo and Podo rode in. "I would like for you to have this." Cath had tears in her eyes as took the bag.

"Thank you," she said, putting the bag on. Dar also handed her the bag he used to carry the staff. Cath took the other bags off and put it on, Tao helping her to tighten it. She then put the other bags on again.

"And here is a new staff," the Ancient One said, handing it to her. It was carved with different symbols to Dar's. She pulled the staff into two and put it in the bag. Goodbyes were said, first by Dar, then by Tao, Arina, and Cath; the rest also said goodbye.

The sunlight shone through the leaves and hit the ground as Dar's eyes closed. His chest rose and fell, and then all was silent. Tears flowed like streams from all. Arina and Cath dug the grave, but they couldn't bear to put Dar in there yet. A stone was moved to the head of the grave by magic, and then the Ancient One, the New Sorceress, Demon Curupira and Demon Iara disappeared. Arina carved a memorial into the stone, and it wasn't finished until the morning after. It was then that Tao, Arina and Cath put Dar into the grave and filled it in.

* * *

The next day after lunch, Tao, Arina, and Cath were ready to move on and left the site, Ruh, Sharak, and Kodo and Podo following behind.

The Ancient One was watching the activities of Cath, Tao and Arina in the bed of crystals when the New Sorceress appeared behind him. He didn't seem surprised by her sudden arrival, nor by the silence that hung in the air. It remained like that for a minute until the New Sorceress spoke.

"Will I have a greater role in Cath's future?" Dismissing the image, then Ancient One turned around.

"Yes, a far greater role than in Dar's future." Smiling at the prospect of helping, she disappeared, and the Ancient One searched using his bed of crystals once again.

* * *

I thought of the title for this chapter when I thought of the song, 'Circle of Life', from the Lion King.

There is the possibility of a sequel. I have only one idea for it, and yet as this story started from a dream, there is hope.

Thank you for reading, and please review.

Also, a big thank you to my teachers and fellow students who helped me by either reading the words-everywhere that were my drafts, giving suggestions, or simply giving me the go to continue writing.


End file.
